


I Told You So

by castielandlarry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, But it'll make sense once I finish the story, F/F, I know the title sucks, I promise, I'm so sorry there are so many pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielandlarry/pseuds/castielandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Alfred are the 'it' couple, Roderich and Elizabeta aren't really dating, Ludwig may or may not be in love with his best friend, Kiku and Heracles are fuck buddies, Gilbert has a bet with himself, and Alfred and Matthew are long lost twins. Overall, their high school makes absolutely no sense. And that's before you even factor in the fact that it seems like literally everyone is from a different country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I just sort of spilled the words onto the page. Please leave a comment or kudos if you want me to continue it. Also, I know this chapter is a bit confusing. It's more of an introduction to the story than anything.

Ludwig glanced over at the small Italian boy who was currently chattering away about pasta to their mutual friend Kiku. Kiku was simply nodding and eating as much of his own lunch as he could while still looking like he was paying attention. To be fair, Feliciano probably wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t paying attention. And if he did notice, he probably wouldn’t care.

Meanwhile, a few tables away in the lunch room, Ludwig’s brother Gilbert happily pointed his fork over at their table and said, “Hey! Look, Lovino, our brothers are sitting together with the Japanese guy!”

“Of course they are. Feli’s been friends with Kiku and the potato bastard for a year. It’s not exactly news to anyone,” Lovino responded darkly after swallowing a bite of his lunch. “But if that bastard hurts my brother I’ll kill him. For good.”

“That’s my brother you’re talking about! And no one hurts my brother! Except for me, but I get to do that. ‘Cause he’s my little brother,” Gilbert said angrily.

“Calm down, Gil,” Roderich, Gilbert’s boyfriend, said, placing a hand on his arm. “Lovino doesn’t mean it. He’s just protective of his brother. Just like you.” Elizabeta, their friend and Roderich’s fake girlfriend, nodded in agreement.

“I guess,” Gilbert relented, relaxing in his chair. He looked across the table to see that Lovino was being restrained by their friend Antonio. Lovino was screaming obscenities at him as he struggled to break free from his grasp.

At what was possibly one of the most crowded tables in the lunch room, a loud and somewhat obnoxious American was telling the story of how he had once created a rocket, despite the fact that the other five occupants of the table had already heard the story at least ten times. “Alfred, will you stop spouting that nonsense that we all know is only fifty percent true and concentrate on thinking of a way to get all of us elected to Student Council again this year?”

“But Artie, my story has a moral. And we need morals to get elected, don’t we?”

“Don’t call me Artie, you git,” Arthur said, swatting playfully at his boyfriend. “And we can focus on morals once we actually have a useable strategy.”

“I agree with Arthur,” came one call of agreement from Yao, who was sitting across the table from them.

“Me too,” said Ivan, from where he was sitting next to Yao.

“Arthur is right, mon ami,” said Francis. He was sitting next to Arthur, who promptly smacked him.

“We are not your ‘ami’s,” he said.

“But he was agreeing with you,” Matthew said quietly from next to Alfred.

“He may have been agreeing with me, but we’re still not his goddamn ‘ami’s!” Arthur said. If glares could kill, Francis surely would have been dead from the glare Arthur was aiming at him.

“Arthur, don’t be so mean to poor Matty,” Alfred said, putting an arm around his twin.

“So your boyfriend looks like he’s about to kill me and you tell him not to be so mean to your brother?” Francis asked sarcastically.

“Oh don’t you start with your sarcasm you utter twat!” Arthur exclaimed. The two began hurling insults at each other as everyone else merely watched on and tried to keep them from physically injuring each other.

The other students in the lunch room who were intrigued by the commotion from their fight went back to their meals as they realized it was them again. The two had been fighting since they had been freshmen, and by now everyone was used to it.

Feliciano stopped talking as he noticed the fighting. “Ludwig, why are they fighting so early on in the year? It’s only the first day. I thought they would at least let us all enjoy the first day back at school without practically starting a war.”

“Who knows,” Ludwig muttered as he watched the fight. Alfred and Matthew were attempting to hold the two back from each other as they started throwing punches at each other.

Feliciano sighed and glanced back at his food. “You know, I wish it was spring already. I want to see some of the butterflies.”

“There are still butterflies outside at this time of year, Feliciano,” Ludwig responded, trying to cut off the rant he knew was coming. Feliciano had apparently not heard him, or had chosen to ignore him, and began his rant. Ludwig sighed to himself and took a bite of his lunch.

\----

Ludwig set his textbook down as he heard the front door of the house slam shut. “Brother, I’m home!” Gilbert announced loudly.

“Yes, I know,” he said as Gilbert walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to him. He picked up the textbook and flipped to a random page.

“What are you reading about? World War II? That’s what I flipped to at least,” Gilbert said. “Wars are awesome. But not as awesome as me!”

Ludwig tried to ignore his brother’s odd laughter. “We got the textbooks today and I decided to look through them to see how the information was formatted. I wasn’t reading about anything in particular.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the answer. “I was just with Roderich! It was awesome! He played the piano for me and we had dinner with Elizabeta! She kept on telling us to kiss which was totally awesome because we did kiss and it was awesome!”

“I don’t need to hear about your love life,” Ludwig muttered to himself. Gilbert noticed his dark expression and smiled suspiciously, the smile he only got when he was about to invade someone’s privacy.

“Oooh, is someone jealous, perhaps? Unlucky in their own love life?”

“Of course not!”

“Really?” Gilbert smirked at him until Ludwig shook his head and relented.

“Fine, yes. There is someone.”

“Who is it, hm?” Gilbert asked. “And why are you bemoaning over them?”

“I’m not bemoaning over him,” Ludwig said.

“A him. Who is this him, then?”

“I think I might be falling in love with Feliciano.”


	2. Chapter 1

“That’s great, bro!” Gilbert said, patting Ludwig on the back.

“Really? But what if he doesn’t like me back?"

“Have you seen him? He’s practically hugging you and kissing you and fondling you every second of the day,” Gilbert responded.

“He does that with everyone,” Ludwig responded. Gilbert shook his head.

“No, he doesn’t. At least not to the degree he does with you. And besides, what would it hurt to at least tell him?” Gilbert said, smiling at him. Ludwig shook his head.

“But what if he hates me?” Ludwig asked nervously.

“He won’t hate you. He’s friends with Alfred and Arthur, who practically go around making out in the hallways. He’s not exactly homophobic,” Gilbert replied.

“What if the other students find out and hate me?”

“Again, Arthur and Alfred are literally the most popular students in the entire school.”

“And while we’re on the topic of being open about same-sex relationships, remind me exactly how far in the closet you are?” Ludwig replied sarcastically. Gilbert opened his mouth like he was going to say something, looked around for a minute, and then shut his mouth in defeat.

“It was Roderich’s decision, okay? If he wanted to be open with our relationship, I would be,” Gilbert said after a short sigh. “It’s just that people think that being bi isn’t even a real thing and so he thinks he’d just get discriminated against more.”

After a short, rather awkward silence, Gilbert looked up with a smile on his face. “Anyways, did I ever tell you that I actually have a bet going with myself where every time someone in our school comes out I put five dollars in a jar?”

“And why do you do this?” Ludwig asked.

“Well, mainly because it’s fun and I have nothing better to do with all the five dollar bills stacked up in my room,” Gilbert responded. “Also, it’s going into your college fund, kid, so don’t go mocking it.”

Gilbert stood up and began walking out of the room. As he reached the door he turned back and said, “Anyways, moral of the story is that you should totally just tell Feliciano how you feel about him. Then everything will be awesome.” He left the room without another word.

\---

Kiku’s phone was buzzing in his pocket. He made no move to reach for it, instead tangling his hands deeper into Heracles’ hair. Heracles pulled back though and smiled at him and gestured for him to answer his phone, despite the fact that they were both out of breath.

He answered the call. “Hello, Kiku here.”

“Hey, Kiku, it’s Ludwig. I was kind of hoping to talk with you about something.”

“Can it wait until later? I’m a little busy right now,” Kiku replied, looking over at Heracles who was still smiling gently at him with lust in his eyes.

“I guess. But remember to call me back.”

“Okay. Goodbye,” Kiku said, ending the call. “Now, where were we?”

\---

“Feliciano, I need to talk to you!” Lovino yelled, pounding on his brother’s bedroom door. He heard footsteps before the door opened.

“Yes, Lovino?” Feliciano said, holding open the door as Lovino walked into the room and sat down on Feliciano’s bed. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Close the door, first, the whole house doesn’t need to know,” Lovino said, gesturing at the door. Feliciano looked confused for a moment.

“It’s just us and Grandpa.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t need to know,” Lovino replied. “Nosy bastard.”

Feliciano chose to ignore his brother’s mutterings, shutting the door and moving to sit down next to his brother on the bed. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Listen,” Lovino said, taking a deep breath. “You’ve been hanging around that potato bastard for a while now and you’re just so close with him and I want to warn you to be careful.”

“Why should I need to be careful? It’s just Ludwig,” Feliciano said, confused. “We’ve been friends for a year now.”

“I’ve seen how he looks at you. It’s how Antonio looks at me. It’s how Arthur and Alfred look at each other,” Lovino said, punctuating each of his words with gestures. “And sometimes when he’s not paying attention, that’s how you look at him too. I just don’t want you to get hurt, whether that’s physically or mentally. Relationships can be great, but they can also hurt you.”

“Ludwig and I aren’t in a relationship,” Feliciano said.

“Not yet,” Lovino said, rolling his eyes. He stood up, marching out of the room. “Just remember what I told you. It’ll be important eventually.”

\---

“Mei, have you heard from Kiku tonight?” Yao asked. Mei glanced up from where she was sitting at the couch, a book in her hands.

She shook her head. “Last I saw him was at school. He hasn’t texted me or anything,” Mei replied. “Don’t worry about him. He’s probably just with Heracles.”

“Can you at least call him to check? I want to make sure he’s safe,” Yao said. “It’s getting dark out and he’s usually home before dark.”

“What if he’s in the middle of something? Plus, if you really want to check, why don’t you just call him yourself?”

“In the middle of something?”

“You know, like, well, you know what Heracles and Kiku do together.”

“Don’t remind me,” Yao said, walking out of the room. Before he could reach for his phone, he heard the front door opening.

He made his way to the entrance room, where Kiku was taking off his shoes and coat. “Why are you home so late? You’re normally home earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it, Yao,” Kiku replied. “Are the others home?”

“Yes,” Yao replied. “We’ve been waiting on you before we eat. And don’t tell me not to worry, as the oldest person in this house it is my job to worry about the rest of you. You could have gotten kidnapped! Or killed! You shouldn’t be walking around after dark. Especially not on your own.”

“Well, technically I wasn’t walking around alone. Heracles drove me home,” Kiku replied, walking into the hallway with Yao following him.

“When are you just going to say you’re dating?” Yao asked, sighing.

“We’re not.”

“You might as well be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so it's finally back. After about a year. Sorry about that. Hopefully I'll be updating more regularly now (although I won't promise that, seeing as how I have exams coming up). And yes, I've expanded it a bit more from what it was originally supposed to be (it's been a year, I've discovered minor characters that I've become obsessed with, etc).


End file.
